Why me
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: The creation of Yaoi FANGIRLS!


A/N: Felt like doing this pair again. Since I'm writer blocked on my other pairs. Dana doesn't exist in this story. Instead its just this obsessive fan girl who acts so nice and normal.

Rating: M (Yaoi)

Pairing: NelsonxTerry

WHY ME?

YES! Terry! Terry! Terry is all mine! I thought of so many ways of getting his attention like pushing him in the road and miraculously saving him! Or throwing myself of a roof and land right on top of him acting like a suicide victim in need of love and support! Or simply use a mind controlling machine and be my love slave FOREVER AND EVER!

But it turns I just have to ASK him to go out with me. And he said YES! Happiest day ever! MU HAHAHAHAHA! Oh here's Terry now. Oh he's so cute! His blue eyes! Strong chiseled features! Cool posture and great body figure! Especially his hair! He bare does anything with it and he's still so HOT!

"Hey, Ashley. Want to go on a date?" OH! MY! GOD! Terry! TERRY MCGINNIS! Asked ME on a date! OH! MY! GOD! OH MY GOD! What should I wear? What should I say? How should I make him completely MINE! "Sure Terry. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at five." FIVE! That leaves me four hours to get ready! That's not enough time! I need some serious girlfriends alert pronto at my house! Once Terry leaves I'll call them immediately!

"Five it is then. *Giggle*" Oh god! Terry is smiling at me! ME!

"Hey McGinnis!" Oh god no! Nelson Nash! A serious creep. Actually I don't have anything against him but if Terry doesn't like him then so do I! "Think fast!" Oh no! My Terry has been hit in the head by a football! Is he bleeding? No. Does he have a bump? Likely. Is he alive?

"Terry?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay." He's glaring at Nelson. Oh how hot! I can only drool. Oh no! Nelson is coming over here!

"What's wrong McGinnis? Nothing happening in there?" How dare he mock my sweet Terry! I will choke in your sleep and drag you into THE SEVEN STAGES OF HELL! "Hey, Ashley."

"Hey." Just playing sweet kind me. So you will never suspect who kills you in your sleep. Kukukukuku~

"Ha. Ha. Nelson. Do me and everyone else a favor and get gone." Tell him Terry! Kick his ass!

"Better watch your mouth waterboy!"

"Try me!" Yes! Fight! Fight! Fight!

"We'll settle this later McGinnis."...What? You're not going to fight? Come on! Some action! *Sigh* At least Terry stays pretty.

"Ha. Right." Oh I love your sacarstic side. It's such a turn on!

"That Nelson sure is a bully." Be cute~ Be cute~

"Yeah, somebody better teaches him a lesson."

"He will. Maturity takes time like beauty. He'll be a pretty goose someday." I love his laugh. I am actually funny!

"That'll be the day." I want it to stay this way forever but then that cursed bell ring. Noted. Destroy the bell.

My boring days go on until afterschool. My honey and I said goodbye. I forgot to tell him I had track practice. I called his house but then his mother said he must be with that rich man Bruce. It's double the luck with Terry gets his money. I called the man and he told me he was still on school grounds. Hmm~ Suspicious. I should search for him.

He's not in the halls. Just gotta keep searching. Not in these classrooms. Luckily I had my dad's x-ray glasses. Comes in handy for the boy's locker room. Oh there's my Terry! He's actually in one of the class rooms. It's a good thing I also brought an earplug capable of hearing through walls.

Who's that with him? "Listen McGinnis! I saw Ashley first!" What? Nelson! They're fighting over me! Yes! Action!

"Really? The last time I check I met her before she came to school." Terry is so cool! Let go of him Nelson! GRRRR!

"You're really asking for a pounding McGinnis!"

"Are you sure? Let me ask you something. Do you really think your fit for it?"

*Terry cupped Nelson's crotch giving it a squeeze. Nelson's breath hitched.*

O_O...OH! MY! GOD!

*"McGinnis! What're you doing?" Nelson held Terry's wrist trying to make him let go but it only made him squeeze tighter. "Terry!"

"What?" He smirked devishily licking his lips. "I'm just seeing if you're man enough." He sneakily put his hands in the jock's pants get a feel of the hardening. Nelson tried holding Terry's hand down through his pants but the teen only pressed onto it leaning close moaning. His hand began motioning in a rubbing sensation.

"This!" Nelson tried to get Terry's hand out but Terry quickly slipped into his jock strap and held onto his cock sending shivers through the teen. "I ain't no fag!"

"Then why are you getting hard then?"

"Because you're touching it! Let go!" Nelson demanded but Terry kept stroking him inside his pants. Then diggin another hand in the tight space feeling for the balls. Nelson gave up trying to get them out and had his hands hold onto the teacher's desk behind him letting Terry do as he wished.

"Feels good doesn't it. Makes you feel like a virgin since its always the girls that need to be felt up mainly." Terry had his lips ghost over Nelson's own. His hands feeling the cock harden till it got to big for space he pulled out his hands.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Nelson whined until he realized what he was doing. He blushed hard seeing the satisfied smirk on Terry's face.

"What's wrong Nelson? I thought you're not gay?"

The jock felt tears but held them in. He held his head down. "I don't care! Just finish it!"

"Why not finish it yourself?" Terry said cruelly making the teen in aching pain feel humiliated. He didn't want to but what could he do? He needed to release. He reach down-

"No. Take of you're pants. I want to see it."

"What? No way!"

Terry chuckled. "Nelson, if you haven't forgotten, we're in a classroom filled with cameras for the sake of security. I know the password to hack the security and take the film and expose you for the fag you truly are."

Nelson's eyes widen. "You wouldn't." He challenged but still felt fear. "It's not only going to be me! Everyone will know about you too!"

Terry shrugged. "So what! I'm a nobody compared to you. The school's star athlete. What do you think everyone will think once they know their hero was enjoying being felt by a man. Especially by me."

He didn't know what to do. Terry got him. He got him good. Tears were really beaming at his eyes. "Fine." He growled undoing his pants and letting it and his underwear fall to the ground revealing a hardened dick in need of touch.

"Get on the desk and spread you legs as you masturbate." Terry ordered and Nelson did just that. He spread his legs on the desk and started stroking himself. He stroke himself fast and hard while also squeezing himself rythmically to reach the edge quickly.

His eyes were closed as his breathing quickened to be shocked when he felt a hot mouth on his balls sucking them in and licking. He bucked to his hand by the pleasure. He was so hot and bothered that he didn't rejecting when his legs were widened futher and his hole was intruded by a lubed finger. He merely arched and gasp.

That tongue joined the finger along with another stretching him that he had to lie down for Terry to reach more comfortably. The tongue came back up licking his balls and having his hand stop and pulled away to feel the tongue up his dick and then swallowed into the mouth as a third finger was added.

Tears were falling now from disbelief and cruelty. He hasn't done anything that bad for this. Yet, it felt so good. He came into Terry's mouth but didn't care. Serves him. Until the blue eyed teen got on the desk and faced him forcing them into a kiss having Nelson swallow his own seed. It was nasty yet hot.

"Ready for me?"

"No."

"Good." Nelson opened his eyes and saw Terry completely naked in front of him. Tears poured in waterfalls as he felt a huge cock, bigger than his, he bet forced inside his ass. "Damn..so tight!" Terry breath quicked too. "Relax." He breathed out.

"How can I? You're bigger than a pole!"

Terry smirked. "Nelson. I never knew~"

"What? No! I-"

"Shh! You're getting tighter. Relax." Terry licked the sweat on Nelson chest up to his neck and than let it in the jock's mouth tangling with his tongue making the jock somewhat relax as he held onto Terry with his arms and legs. Terry felt the hole loosen so began thrusting slowly to set a rythm until he could get faster.

Nelson, unaware of how loud he moaned let it all out that he began rocking his hips back to his dick. Ashley had to take off her earplug because she could already hear him all the way outside. "Oh! Terry! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"I thought you're not a fag?"

"Fuck that! They don't know what they're missing! Now fuck me!" Terry oblidged to the demand getting out of the embrace, flipping the boy over having his legs stand on the floor and body leaned over the desk and then thrusting back into the heat that he had to moan and got as fast and pounded hard into the teen below him.

"Dammit Nelson! Such a good hole you got there! So hot!" He had one foot stand on the desk gripping onto the jock's bruising hips. Nelson came all over the desk squeezing the teen which milked him of his own seed deep inside the teen. The uke gasped as the liquid shot inside him like gallons.

"Shit! I was suppose to pick up Ashley!" Terry scolded as he looked down at his watch.

"What? You can't leave me here!" Nelson shouted.

The blue eyed teen look down at him. "Good point. I'm still hard. I'll cancel my date."

"What? No! What I meant was-AHH!" He shut up feeling the unbelievable explosion of pleasure. As Terry fucked him, he had his cellphone and called Ashley.*

My phone rang. I quickly got it and it slipped but I caught it. "Hello?"

"Ashley? I'm sorry but I can't make it today." Terry sounded completely normal despite what he was clearly doing and Nelson was biting his lips to keep quiet.

"It's okay! I had other plans anyway!" I quickly hang up and wiped my nose. I checked my hand to see blood. Strangely I was not angry. Instead...I turned into a yaoi-fan girl. -*U*-

*After five times of cumming, The boys finally made a stop. Nelson didn't have the strength to stand and felt completely violated and the whole thing sunk down when Terry took out a bunch of napkins in his bag to wipe him.

"You planned this!" DX

"No." (-.-)

"Then why is there napkins in your bag! Who the fuck brings napkins to school?" DX

"Oh, then you found me out." (-u-)*

"You were a fag to begin with! So all those time you flirted with Ashley was-" DX

"To get you jealous. Face it Nelson, you liked it. And I'm willing to give you more and more until you can't walk no more." Nelson felt shivers of fear and excitement. They were so close face to face. "Damn, you make me horny. Take responsibility." ^3^

"Responsbility? My-" Dx

"Oh yes, I love you're ass." Nelson should seriously watch his mouth if he wanted to live walking.

Ashley ate popcorn as she watched. BD

The end

A/N: Yes. This is how fangirls are made. First we fall in love with a boy on the television show and we are all like we want him to marry us until you went on the web and you turn into a completely different person. A YAOI-FAN GIRL! PRAISE THE POWER! Q(*U*)P


End file.
